Talk:Evangelion 13
A thing I've noticed about the cockpit: Kaworu's is labelled "A" (either Latin uppercase A or Greek uppercase alpha), and Shinji's is labelled lowercase Greek letter Alpha. I'm too lazy to upload screenshots, so I'll just link from my Tumblr. HybridDragoness (talk) 13:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Added to the Plugsuit page. I thought it would be more fitted to have this here. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 14:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Drones Is it true that the Drones of Evangelion 13 are called "RS Hopper"? Do they deserve an article for themselves or can they be covered here? ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :From what source did you get the name ? Anyway, I don't think it deserves its own page.. but it does deserve to be listed on the Weapons page, I think. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Basically from here. ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I would have so wanted them to be called "Eva-Funnels".. :-/ ::: Let's cover them here I guess. They're a special feature of the Eva 13, after all. If there are more Evangelions which use them in the future, why not make a page for it.. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) 2.0 trailer Unit-08 side note ? Shouldn't we put a little note about the fact that the Unit-08 seen during the trailer at the end of 2.0 has most likely become Evangelion 13 over the course of the writing and re-writing of the 3.0 movie ? It clearly says in this trailer that the Unit-08 "awakens". And, in the end, that was Eva 13 which awakened.. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 10:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I don't remember it since I didn't watch it for a long time, but I'll look into it soon. BTW, I know this note may not be in the right place but I added it here since Unit-08 is also having some mention here. The "Unit-08" screenshot in 3.0's trailer at the end of 2.0 is not added in Unit-08's article. Do you think this note should be added?--MTN1996 13:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The "2.0 Unit-08's role becoming Eva 13's role in 3.0"-fact has to be discussed here before being put on Eva 13's page. As for Unit-08, yeah, you can go ahead. Just put as a note on Unit-08's page the fact that the Unit-08 seen at the end of 2.0 was in the end never shown in 3.0 (with the screenshot). That fact doesn't need to be discussed, it's an obvious one. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 14:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::It seems okay to me. After all, not only the awakening was changed from Unit-08 to Eva-13, the "quickening" theme was also added to it. ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:27, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done for both Unit-08 and Eva 13. Revert it or change it as you want if that bugs you. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 17:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC)